<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pink bubblegum by blackberry_pop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843031">pink bubblegum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackberry_pop/pseuds/blackberry_pop'>blackberry_pop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eef train [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boredom, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Safe Sane and Consensual, but make it horny, theyre in love, touchy feely in a good way, what can i say</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackberry_pop/pseuds/blackberry_pop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bored? Nah, Horny.</p>
<p>Basically just some good sex with the Softboi because there isn't enough of that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethan Nestor/Reader, Ethan Nestor/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eef train [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pink bubblegum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I dunno why I wrote this, but here it is. Don't show this to Ethan he'll have my account suspended T_T</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Being bored was dangerous. </span>
  <span>When you’re bored, the only thing you can really focus on is how bored you are, and how to get rid of that flatline feeling, which of course makes your mind wander.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And the only thing worse than being bored is being so bored your mind </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanders</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was well into the night, the TV playing at low volume, both of us finally in bed together after a long day. Ethan had his phone hovering so close to his face the light reflected off of his glasses. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My</span>
  </em>
  <span> phone had died about half an hour ago, now it was plugged into the </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> outlet on my side of the bed. The outlet that was too far from me and my too-short charger cord never reached, so I couldn’t scroll through social media myself. My laptop was downstairs, and I was too lazy to get up and grab it. My phone wasn’t there to distract me, nor my laptop or the TV.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hence, boredom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan obviously didn’t share the sentiment. He’d given me a quick kiss on the lips when we first laid down and had been glued to his phone ever since. His face was serious as his thumbs tapped the screen endlessly, artificial light spreading over his boyish profile. My hand tucked itself underneath my cheek, and I let myself stare a little harder. He was hot, even with those chunky glasses on. He had a corner of his lower lip trapped inside his mouth, and I was suddenly flooded with memories of drawing that lip out with my thumb...my teeth. The sheets stopped just below his bellybutton, and of fucking course he slept shirtless, making me recall the times I’d once covered that pale skin with so many marks he’d needed to wear long sleeves when he recorded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I sighed, deep in my chest...boyfriends were always good distractions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I rubbed the ends of my feet together slowly, plan already forming. Slowly. I nudged one of my toes against Ethan’s calf, eyes still on his face. He smiled, made a happy sound in the back of his throat, and pushed his leg against my own to tease back. His attention remained on his stupid phone, though, so I tried again. This time, I made sure the sole of my foot pressed against his shinbone. “Hey! That’s fuckin’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>cold</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” he whined and pulled his legs away. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Eef</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” I drawled, “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>bored</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The look he gave me was heavy with sarcasm. “What, really?” he said in a deadpan voice. I didn’t reply, just flicked his forehead. “C’mon! Whadya want from me?” It made me laugh harder, how easily I could make him complain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t put his phone down but turned over to face me, guess that was progress. I let out a frustrated huff. Maybe we needed a different approach…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tips of my fingers pressed into the meat of his upper arm, playing a random sequence. “Ethan…” he hummed in response. I tip-toed my fingers up, up his arm, over his shoulder, past the edge of his jaw and knocking over that annoying ass phone in his hand. He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned at me. His lower lip threatened to stick out. He pulled off his glasses and placed them on his nightstand. Green eyes opened and locked with mine, growing soft, “Yes?” I gave him a cute little grin. “I’m, uh, sorta horny,” I mumbled. It was his turn to huff a laugh. He scooted closer to me and I could only just make out his features in the dim light of our bedroom. His hand rested on my waist, ready to pull me to him. “Yeah? How horny we talking?” he asked in a low voice. I bit my lip, trying to think of how I could respond while keeping things sexy. I’d started down this path before, and sometimes it just led to nothing more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I slid closer to him, so we were practically in the middle of the mattress. My leg wrapped over his body, calf pressing into his ass. Keeping my eyes locked with his, I lifted his hand from my side and brought it lower, underneath the sheets. His eyes widened when he realized where I was taking him, I only wore one of his long sleeved shirts to bed, with nothing under it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“About </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> horny,” I breathed out. Ethan’s face balled up and he let out a loud groan, fingers exploring and spreading the wetness growing between my legs. “Think you can help out with that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, I can try,” he teased with a smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His middle finger traced light patterns over my clit, enough to create a feeling but still leaving me wanting. I whined and rolled my hips forward, giving him a look. He just raised his brows at me and kept it up. “Eef...</span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” I whined. He sighed overdramatically, but gave in, taking his job seriously. He started rubbing my clit in sure, slow circles, with just enough pressure that a moan was punched out of me. Eventually his finger made its way to my entrance that just wouldn’t stop </span>
  <em>
    <span>dripping</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Jeez, bub, you’re really wet, huh…” he commented. I didn’t answer, he’d slid that finger inside of me and he was stroking my sensitive walls perfectly. My eyes slipped closed and I let myself enjoy it, fingers playing in brunette hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan kept it up, playing me like it was nothing, pressing all the right buttons at the right time. I’d shifted forward at some point, now our chests practically touched; my nipples brushed his skin every time I breathed in. Whenever my eyes chanced to peel open, I caught the look on his face, saw him watching my every move with low lids in the darkness of our room. My fingers in Ethan’s hair balled into a fist when I started getting close. Ethan moaned at the tug and joined our mouths hotly, just for a second, he fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> my tells. He continued to drive two fingers into me, thumb swiping over my clit and I wasn’t gonna last much more than a few--.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I relinquished the back of his head to reach beneath our covers. I found his sweaty wrist and grabbed hard, started tugging. “Not yet,” I slurred. Ethan chuckled, but didn’t stop. “Aw, c’mon bub,” he cooed. “Lemme take care of it.” I tried to pull my hips back but he only followed me, releasing something akin to a little growl. “Ng! Don’t--ah! Don’t want you to make me cum yet!” I fussed. He gave my forehead a peck, and finally let me pull his hand from between my thighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My eyes found his again, the TV’s brightness giving me a semi-clear view of his face. Slowly, I lifted his wrist and pressed two very wet fingers into the warmth of my mouth. Ethan groaned deep in his chest and let my tongue trace over those two extremities nice and slow. “Thought you were supposed to be the horny one,” he mumbled. I grinned around his fingers, slipped them from my mouth and sealed our lips together instead. The kiss was slow, easy, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>filthy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I explored his mouth with my tongue to get him dizzy, distracting him. My free hand cupped the side of his face and my lips started exploring the skin of his jaw, making sure to get that sensitive underside. I slid my body forward, resituated myself so I was lying over top of him and had the softness of his sleep shorts between my thighs. Hot hardness pressed into my center, and I ground my hips down just to hear him whine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now who’s horny?” I teased in a low voice. I started tugging at the waistband of his shorts until he got the message and lifted his hips so I could pull them down and he could kick them off. I reached down between us, grabbing hold of that hot, firm flesh. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he groaned into my lips, and I hummed back. Still keeping him hostage with my tongue, I gave him a couple shallow strokes, rubbed my thumb over the head just barely and his chest arched up into mine. His hand with still-damp fingers brought itself back down, found my clit again. I gave him a little squeal at the touch and started to stroke him a little faster. What I loved most about being with Ethan was that we kept it equal, giving and taking control almost constantly. He kept me on my toes just as much as I kept him on his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We’d done this before, too. Just laid or sat together and touched each other until we were gasping moans into each other’s mouths. I didn’t want that tonight, though, that wasn’t enough to satisfy me. Now that I had him, I needed to be closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I pulled away and smirked down at him, his face was flushed red and his lips were kiss-swollen. “Hey, handsome.” He laughed and rolled his eyes, brought my face down and gave me another peck. I sat back a little, then lifted my hips to sink them down, down...until Ethan and I were as close as we could be. A little crease formed between his eyebrows and he made a choked sound. I pinned his hands above his head, dug the balls of my feet into the mattress, and started grinding my hips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I watched his face while I rode him, taking in every detail and eating up every sound he let out. Ethan was a noisy person in general, but even more so when we fucked. Pleasure brought it out in him, and I lived for it. I pressed his hands harder into the mattress and picked up the pace until I could actually feel our skin slapping together. My head dropped to give him a kiss that was more teeth than anything. “Isn’t this better?” I moaned into his neck, his adam’s apple vibrated with a moan. I only managed a few more bounces before my lower body started protesting at the effort, and I had to let his arms go so my own could support me a little better. Ethan’s hands fell to my hips and dug in so hard I knew there’d be bruises there, but the pain was worth it to see his face screw up. “Yeah, way fuckin’ better,” he groaned. I cupped his jaw, ran fingers through his sweaty hair, let myself enjoy the feeling of him inside me. I changed the angle of my hips only just so, and now the head of his cock was brushing against that spot inside me that had me </span>
  <em>
    <span>singing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. My head fell backward and my eyes squeezed shut, and I let the heat in my abdomen start to grow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan sat up, propping one arm behind himself. Hazy green eyes stared deep into mine, he had a ghost of a smile on his face. The blush on his cheeks was starting to spread down his neck, his hair was matted to his forehead with sweat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he was sexy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I closed the gap between our faces and kissed him, moaning loud when he flexed his hips upward and pulled mine down at the same time. Both my hands held the sides of his jaw, slid over his shoulders and down his chest. I got my fill of his body before returning to my own. I cupped a breast with my right hand, the left starting to rub at my clit in fast little circles. It spiked my pleasure, and set Ethan off as he watched me openly touch myself. He started slamming up into me hard enough I swore I felt it in my stomach. I buried my face into his neck, moaning and biting into his neck, I was getting close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep going,” I begged. “Keep going, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m gonna cum.” My right hand left my breast and buried itself in his hair. I pressed into my clit harder, trying to get there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And the fucker started </span>
  <em>
    <span>slowing down</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nooooo,” I drawled into his shoulder, trying to keep the pace myself. He squeezed my hips and kept me from getting anymore friction, though. My teeth dug into his skin and he made a sound of protest. “Hey, ow!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why’d you </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>? I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> close,” I complained. He didn’t answer me, instead he wrapped both of his arms around my back and pulled out of me. I blinked twice, and then he had us tumbling in a circle and suddenly horizontal. Cool sheets were pressed against my back, and I was staring up at my boyfriend’s face. Even though we were no longer connected, most of his body was still pressed to mine, warm and comforting. I smiled up at him, and he grinned down at me. “Love you, bub,” he said in a soft voice. I yanked him down for a kiss, sex temporarily forgotten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then he was lifting my lower half up and resting it on his thighs, lining us up again and pushing </span>
  <em>
    <span>back</span>
  </em>
  <span> in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We were both too wound up for teasing, he just went straight back to the pace he had before. Except this time the angle was different, he was even deeper, and hitting that same spot inside of me with every stroke inward. I moaned into his mouth until we both decided we couldn’t focus on kissing, then I was looking into his eyes again. His face wasn’t as open anymore, since he had to concentrate on moving his body more, so I just dragged him back down and let him have his way with my neck. I knew he’d leave marks all over, but right now I didn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>care</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not when he was giving it to me so perfectly. I felt his weight shift to one side, and I peeked an eye open to catch his right hand reaching between us and--.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Eef! Don’t stop, I’m fucking serious please don’t stop!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He growled in my ear and only sped himself up, pushed into me harder while he rubbed fast and firm over my clit. My nails weren’t long, but they still tried to dig into his back anyway. Distantly, I heard the sound of our bed frame nudging against the wall, I could even hear the rustling of the sheets as we played around in them. I couldn’t seem to quiet myself anymore, moans were spilling out of me in a constant stream and Ethan continued to eat it up like a man starving. “Mmmm, think </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is better, huh?” I nodded without really hearing what he was saying. He could ask me for </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> right now and I’d probably give it to him, so long as that thumb on my button never stopped. Ethan huffed out a laugh blended with a groan and went back to running his lips up and down my throat. He kept everything up, pushing me closer and closer and--.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready for me to make you cum now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was it. All it took was that question. That stupid question that would’ve been like a cold bucket of water any other time, husked into my ear. It had me moaning out a series of yes’s that only grew louder and waves of pleasure kept crashing over me. Ethan silenced me before I got too loud, tongue tangling with mine until his hips grew sloppy. With our mouths still connected he finished himself with a high pitched moan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The come down led right into the glow, and I didn’t even mind his sweaty body putting all its weight on me. We kissed languidly for a few minutes, long enough for me to feel him soften and for my body to cool down completely from its high. Ethan pulled back, hair still sticking to his forehead. I pushed it back, scratching his scalp a little just to see him melt. He had such a goofy smile on his face, always did after sex.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope that took care of your little issue, babe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh get </span>
  <em>
    <span>off</span>
  </em>
  <span> me, idiot!” I playfully shoved at his shoulders, which of course made him press more of his weight on me so I couldn’t move. He started planting loud, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wet</span>
  </em>
  <span> kisses on my cheek and I recoiled in disgust. “Oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span> why do I put up with you,” I complained. He just laughed, kissing my lips one final time before finally rolling off of me and hopping out of bed. I ignored the stiffness growing in my hips already and followed close behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a quick bathroom trip we were back in bed. I pressed the power button on the TV remote, Ethan put his phone down, it was sleep time now. All I could hear was our combined breathing in the darkness of the bedroom, and eventually I was gathered up in a set of arms and pressed close to a bare chest. It was peaceful, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thank fuck we didn’t have to wake up early tomorrow.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>